High School DxD: New Light
by JadedSilverLining
Summary: In honor of both Armor 2.0 and Shadowkeep, me and a friend have decided to mix one of our favorite games with one of our favorite animes. This takes place after Forsaken and starts immediately after the Last Wish raid. I'm an amateur writer, so please keep this in mind when using criticism. I will try to keep characters consistent but they will react the way I believe they would.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Adventure

_**PRE CHAPTER EDIT: Due to some rather helpful criticism, these chapters are subject to change within the next week or so. Thank you to those who are excited to see the new changes, and welcome to those who are new. The plan is that certain aspects of the Supers in Destiny 2 will be altered (as little as possible I might add) simply due to ease of writing, for cooler effects, or simply because there can be a logical explanation in them. Such as the Golden Gun, which this one is canon for this story, that the Golden Gun can be an etherial gun, or it can manifest over an existing hand cannon like the Ace of Spades. Also note that there are multiple ways a Guardian's past can be rediscovered. One of them, likely non-canon, will be that most Guardians dream of memory fragments. Obviously I have no reason to believe this could be true as I don't even remember where I found it, but I might come up with some "in this story" plot relevance for it. That, and I think it would be a cool way to include characters that might have been otherwise... disserviceed.**_

"Why do I feel like we just got played?" Fenris asked, having just completed the raid on Riven in the Dreaming City with little difficulty. His buddy, a Titan by the name of Ignis shrugged, sifting through a few exotics he had just acquired. I was about to add on to my statement when the rest of the Fireteam looked at me strangely, except for Ignis, who was looking at Riven's corpse.

"What?" he asked.

"Wasn't riven an ahamkara?" Ignis asked in a kinda dumb way.

"Fucking- Ahamkara are death transcending dragons!" he groaned. His gauntlets had undergone a sudden change. He wasn't sure when but it must've been when they cleared Riven's heart of the Taken energy.

"Be careful of your wishes, even the desires deep in your heart. Riven may manipulate them into something entirely different. She may very well use you to her advantage," one of the Warlocks said.

"Well, if she heard my wish then I'm not sure we have much to worry about. I just want to continue doing my best for everyone back in the Tower and help the Awoken. And… to always make him proud," Fenris said, his hand sliding to the Ace at his hip. Everyone nodded sagely. Cayde's death took a toll on everyone. They could only imagine how hard the Hunter took the blow to the Vanguard. The only other Hunter in the Fireteam took a knee at the sight of the Ace of Spades. Really he was bowing to Fenris. Cayde only let two other people touch the Ace: Banshee-44 and Fenris.

"Well, regardless of everything we should probably head back. Who knows, maybe someone will finally reunite the Reef," the titan who joined them said, already pulling out his Ghost to get ready to leave. Everyone began to do the same, only Fenris and Ignis had something they needed to do. Petra would find out eventually, yes, but she might like to hear it from her two favorite Guardians. So they headed off to where her post was stationed in the Dreaming City. On the way, though, the pair of Guardians had received an odd transmission.

"Fenris, you and Ignis have been summoned by Mara Sov to discuss the results of the mission and… something you may want to know." Petra had met with the Queen herself?! AND SHE WAS BACK?!

"Fenris-"

"Punching it now!" Both of them were forced to the backs of their seats as the ship launched itself into the atmosphere and began rocketing towards their destination.

"Damn, the queen calling us? After leaving? Must be damn important for her to come back."

"Or maybe… maybe it had something to do with Riven…" Fenris suggested as they were nearing their transmat point. The two exchanged a look as they were sent down, immediately sprinting off towards Petra and Mara. Their journey wasn't very difficult, as the Dreaming City seemed to have calmed down a bit, save the occasional Scorn captain and other annoying pests.

"Guardians. You've arrived. So I take it Riven is… well then. This certainly is interesting," Mara seemed to be genuinely amused at something and began laughing quite humanly. It wasn't a small chuckle by any means, nor was it obnoxiously loud.

"What are you…" Fenris asked, looking to Ignis for a moment.

"What is? What are you talking about? Why am I missing half this conversation?!" Fenris asked, getting increasingly more concerned about the fact that Mara Sov, the most serious woman he'd ever known, was laughing like a goddamn Fallen Captain that just flung him across the room like a ragdoll.

"Basically, your arms are covered in riven" Ignis said, a faint smirk on his face. Most people would say his expression bordered on plain but Fenris knew what to look for. In any other circumstances, the Hunter would be proud of his friend for showing some form of a smile. Now he felt a little uncomfortable. But Mara's smile had eased his concerns a little.

"Regardless, I had my suspicions on her being smitten with a Guardian but this is news to me. Riven, please, at least take care of him. He's one of my favorites," Mara said, showing the first bit of lighthearted praise either of the Guardians had heard.

"Today is gonna be the strangest I've ever had, isn't it?" Fenris asked his Ghost, Trigger. Much to the joy of his Hunter companion, his solutions were comedically clever.

"And it may continue to become even more so," Petra sighed. She knew Hunters well enough, this one in particular, to know how he would react.

"How?" the Hunter demanded. His question was answered by com from Zavala telling them that they were needed at the Tower to conduct another strike; this required the mind of a Warlock and the wit of a Hunter that thought like a cross between a Hunter and a Titan.

"You heard the blue man, let's get this show on the road! Sorry Mara but I've got a date with some strange new thing. Guess you guys were right; today's gonna be so weird," Fenris sighed as he gave a two-finger salute to the Awoken females before jumping off a cliff into transmat.

"OH! AND DO THE THING FOR ME WHEN I GET BACK!" the Hunter called. Ignis was with him in moments and they began to fly back to the Tower.

"You and Cayde, what is it with Hunters and knife tricks?"

"Would you believe me that it was the first thing that Cayde taught me was how to throw a knife and use a gun properly second?" Fenris asked, jokingly of course. It took a few hours to get there, but they passed the time with a little back and forth banter.

They landed in the Tower and immediately began running to Zavala. The whole Tower seemed abuzz and even Ikora was pacing just a few feet away from the Commander

"Good, you're here. Now this mission has a sense of delicacy to it that I believe you two are the best fit to manage, even if one of you takes too much after Cayde," the Awoken Titan sighed, glancing over at Fenris. When he found no remark, Zavala let his surprise show slightly before continuing.

"Apparently the Traveler's wake has created a portal to a new dimension. We've sent probes and they have come back to let us know that in this world, the myths we once believed in the times before the Traveler are real as the Tower itself. Now, this may be a chance to garner some allies from another universe. These unknowns may give us an edge over the Darkness. I want you to do what you do best and impress people. Build trust. And then ask," the tone was serious, but Fenris couldn't keep quiet.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to go to a new dimension, get their attention, and make a grand entrance?" he said, to which Zavala sighed and nodded.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind. Your Ghosts will have the coordinates. Now be careful."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Contact

The ship was blasting alarms on every speaker. Crashed due to the interference from whatever was between the portals interfering with the sensors and shutting the ship off. Fenris couldn't get it up and running in time. Standing in front of the wreckage, the Hunter sighed. At least it wasn't either of their ships. They were given one that was expendable due to the risky nature of the mission. After noting the damage, he heard it…

CLANG

"Oh SHIT!" he cried, diving out of the way of a swing from the Burning Maul.

"Why must it be that any ship I get into with you ends up crashing?!" Ignis asked, angrily pointing at the Hunter.

"I CAN'T AVOID EVERYTHING SHOT AT US IGNIS!" Fenris shouted, his voice just a few octaves too high for normal.

"Well, could you at least have better seating conditions, my head is still throbbing from hitting the ceiling." Ignis started looking around at the area surrounding the two guardians.

"Not that time. I couldn't even mod the ship let alone change seats. Trigger, where are we?" Fenris asked, only for his Ghost's explanation to be interrupted by a voice.

"It's surprising to see some people worth our attention. What do you think?"

"They probably only barely have access to their Sacred Gears. Still, they have more potential than even the Boosted Gear. They could be a threat," the only guy in the little trio of whatevers said, either not caring or not realizing they could be heard.

"Yo! As you probably know, we're not from around here and wouldn't mind making a couple of new friends. Wanna help some Guardians out?" Fenris asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was armed. Not that he really could with the Pulse Rifle on his back.

"Or if you'd rather just perma-die then we can arrange that for you. Pretty sure none of you are Guardians. Speaking of, you there, in the bushes. Nice effort hiding, but not enough to surprise a Hunter. Now get out before I blast you to ashes." A girl in what looked like some sort of weird Japanese schoolgirl uniform walked out and her white hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the dark. Still, she was pretty good at hiding, only moving when the wind blew the bushes.

"A devil without her master? Well this ought to be easy…" the shorter and more childish of the three original visitors laughed, flying towards the schoolgirl. A large wall of fire suddenly rushed between them and halted the winged interloper from attacking.

"You, little girl. What's going on here and what's your name?" Fenris asked, striding up to the white-haired girl so casually it was almost easy to forget about the wall of fire.

"... Koneko. And fallen angels are investigating the rip in the-"

"The fabric of the universe? Yeah, we were investigating that too."

"But before we get to that, I feel like I should introduce these 'fallen angels' to what happens when you piss off an already angry Sunbreaker..." Ignis's Hallowfire Heart started glowing a familiar orange-red before he burst into flames with the Burning Maul in hand, "HE GETS FIRED UP!" Fenris picked up the little girl and ran a bit, only for an explosion of fire to hit him and for the body and armor to go up in flames. Koneko was fine. Fenris, however, was literally ashes. Trigger popped into existence and rezed him in a brief flash of light, only for the Hunter to gasp and cheer.

"I HAVEN'T FELT THAT ALIVE SINCE SHAXX TOLD ME HE RAN OUT OF MEDALS!" Fenris laughed, Kokenko both startled and terrified of the sudden shouting and the kind of power someone had to wield in order to be revived from literally nothing but ashes.

"What kind of monsters are these guys?!" the taller female of the fallen angels asked,

"THE KIND YOU SHOULD FEAR HARLOT!" Ignis yelled, in a very Shaxx type of tone, before leaping at the fallen angels. Fenris pulled out the Outbreak Perfected and started firing, the SIVA nanites spawning from the little fallen angel girl swarming the larger fallen angel who had insulted them earlier. Then a couple potshots at the male's leg put him down hard, the nanites boring into his skin painfully. The little girl behind him was shocked and frankly a little worried. This lightly armored human brought two fallen angels to the ground like it was nothing.

"Guardians-"

"ZAVALA! FINALLY! Comms had cut out just after we entered the portal and it shut off all systems on the ship. Getting back may be more of a pain than we expected. Met up with some of the locals and one attacked this little girl and pissed off Ignis. You know how that goes. I got caught in the blast and protected the girl, so she's safe. Feel like some higher-ups of the two we killed are going to come looking for answers when we send their third back to them in critical condition. I feel like coming here might have been more of a waste of time than I anticipated given how weak they are. I'll keep in touch," Fenris said. The jovial tone he had earlier was gone and replaced by a serious tone that was held in stark contrast to what he would be normally.

There was a small pause before Fenris looked over at the pedophile looking fallen angel and stood up.

"Now you're going to tell us what we want to know, or I'm going to ensure you wake up in a cold sweat with phantom pains from what I do to you. Now, what's the deal between fallen angels and these devils?"

Whilst Fenris was interrogating the fallen angel, Ignis was still in a rage slamming the Burning Maul on the two dead fallen angels. "THIS. IS. WHY. YOU. DON'T. PISS. OFF. A. TITAN!" could be heard between hammer fells.

"IGNIS! WOULD YOU CALM DOWN AND USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE! I can't hear him over the sound of your screaming and hammering!" A small explosion sounded as Ignis's shield went down. The interrogation went fairly smoothly and Fenris just knocked him out with a strong boot to the face. He turned to the little girl and she nodded, corroborating the story. At least, for the most part.

"So, you've got a master I assume? Let her know what happened. See you around," the Hunter said, patting the loli's head and walking over to Ignis. The two began walking away, only to be stopped as Koneko called out to them.

"But what do I call you two? And how will I find you again?" she asked.

"We're Guardians. And I'm sure we'll run into each other again. If there's one thing we can't stay out of, it's trouble," Fenris laughed, waving her goodbye. His more jovial tone came back almost as quickly as it disappeared. But with his back turned, he didn't even notice the look of awe and shock being replaced by a one of joy. Likely certain she'd get more head pats. Now that they have themselves established as capable fighters in this world and that people know who they are, word of mouth is going to attract many people.

"And now we wait. Hopefully, we can contact Zavala again and see about getting another ship. Maybe I can mod the hell out of this one," Fenris sighed, trying to relax a little as he walked. After all, they didn't have what it took to permakill a Guardian. While he wasn't stupid enough to think they weren't being followed or tracked, he was at least sure whoever's did track them had orders to observe first and only attack when provoked.

"So what did you think Ignis?" Fenris asked, chuckling a bit.

"I think that there was a cat nearby…"

"I like cats. Well, I say we try to find someplace to dig in and get comfy because I doubt they'd send any more ships after us. Besides, Ikora knows we can handle ourselves and The Colonel… is a chicken. I think we'll be juuuuust fine."


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding the Way

Most generally imagine sleep to be peaceful. Save the occasional nightmare. Not Guardians. Not those who had lost their memories to the phantom of death. Fenris woke groggily, holding his head. Guardians dream of their past lives. Events they don't truly remember. Trigger materialized and with a concerned tone asked his Hunter companion what was the matter. Ignis had already gotten up just a little bit ago.

"It was that same dream. I don't think I've told you about this one but I've been having this recurring dream. Anna was there, handing me my first Bray-tech rifle. Niflheim Frost. Still have the damn thing, surprisingly. She looked like she was going on a date. And she said the rifle was for helping her with… I feel like I should remember what it was," Fenris sighed, finally standing up and stretching.

"Still having weird dreams? I wish I could have dreams, instead of everything becoming the black abyss of eternity everytime I go into low power mode just to wake up and not even know what it was or who I was before what I am. So how was your night?" Ignis had a few CPUs loose but was still reliable in a fight. Sometimes Fenris was even sure it was _because_ he had a few CPUs loose that he was good in a fight.

"I think it's just because you're a sentient robot and I'm human. I think Awoken Guardians have dreams like this too. About their past I mean. But aside from the dream, I'm good. Trigger, anyone in the area?" Fenris asked his ghost.

"No, just the wildlife and… that's odd. I'm detecting a well of light that just sprung up not terribly far. It has a signature not that different from the Blind Well," Trigger said, looking to his Guardian.

"I'll go check it out. Ignis, you're the siege defense." Trigger vibrated a little.

"Are you sure about this? What if we end up in a Darkness Zone?" he asked.

"Then we give 'em hell." And with that the Guardian Ghost pair set off. It took them about an hour to get there. One uneventful hour. The Well of Light itself was breathtaking. It was like the place on Io where the Traveler first touched down. Light pretty much shot out of fissures around the main well, but before Fenris could interact with it, he heard the flap of wings and a man with blond hair and green eyes touched down behind him. The armor he wore seemed regal, yet functional. The only thing that identified him as something other than a man or Guardian was the halo above his head.

"Now before this devolves into a fight, may I know your name?" the Hunter asked, raising the Ace up and taking aim.

"Well preferably I'd like to avoid a fight. My name is Michael and I am an angel. I came to investigate this strange new Light that appeared here, but it seems you're familiar with it. What is it exactly?"

"It's what we would call a trade secret. However, I will warn you. You cannot take the Light by force. Many have tried. Many have died. Oh, and I almost forgot! Me and my buddy came along because we were hoping to find people willing to fight the good fight, but our ship was overloaded with energy when we flew through the hole in spacetime. I don't suppose you could help us out could you? I'd greatly appreciate it," Fenris said, tuning into his comms. Still static. He smacked the side a bit and groaned.

"_Ugh, still no transmissions. Maybe there needs to be a bit more calibration on the interdimensional comms_. Anyway, like I said. We need help. Care to do a little charity work?" He asked, trying not to get too sidetracked.

"Can I shoot things?"

"Ignis, I was testing the comms for any more contact from the Vanguard. There's nothing _to_ shoot. Unless this guy wants to throw down. But he'd be dead before you got here anyway," Fenris laughed, turning his attention to the angel.

"I might be able to help in some way. Perhaps communication and passage through the Dimensional Gap. I'm afraid with circumstances as they are, we cannot send any fighters to help. We're already barely able to do what we were created to," Michael said, a frown forming.

"So I take it big G is dead?" Fenris asked. As much as he acted all cocky or joking, he had a pretty sharp mind. Unlike Cayde, much to the younger Hunter's pain, Fenris played it far more safe than most. His hand was close to reaching for the Ace.

"How could you have… no, you didn't. You're just reading between the lines. Unfortunately, God is indeed dead. Please do not spread this information, we would lose power by the second if word got out," Michael pleaded.

"You seem nice enough. You won't have to worry. Now about that communication thing…"

"Yes, I might even be able to manage passage given enough time," Michael said, only for Fenris to wave his hand.

"I need to contact a man named Zavala. Is there any way you can do specifically that for now. A stable connection can come later, and I do not expect these favors for free. We will help you with whatever you need, but we reserve the right to make our own decisions on what to help with as we are not bound to you. You are merely a convenience and one we have been without many times in the past," Fenris said, drawing the Ace to show he meant business.

"Of course. I would fall if I tried to coerce you into being solely our ally. It goes against His teachings," Michael said, satisfying the Hunter's ears.

"Well now that that's out of the way, Ignis, get out here! Ramen's on me!" he said, drawing the sparrow out of the transmat system. Which somehow still worked despite their ship being busted. Or that this Earth didn't have anything like it. This must be what the Speaker meant by "the light will find a way".

"It's always torn through me, but in a weird, nice way." Fenris couldn't even comprehend what that was supposed to mean. Was it a metaphor for something? Especially with how random it was. The Hunter hadn't said anything. And the only Warlock who could read his mind had a special helmet that let her do some pretty bullshit things even with

"Ignis, I know I don't say this much, but what the fuck…" Fenris asked, the two now riding along behind Michael. Still, better to have a Titan at your side than not. That aside, his Hunter's instincts were telling him that something was up, that a larger game was being played here. He wasn't going to just be a pawn. No he was going to start a whole new game.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Wild Cards

_**Alright so I have to admit the first few chapters, even now, are kinda rocky. There's a good chance that when the story is completed, I'll be going back and editing the chapters to flow better and they may end up longer. Remember, I'm doing this for shits and giggles and personally don't do writing as much more than a hobby. I WANT to get into Voice Acting. With that said, please enjoy this latest chapter. I know it's been a long wait.**_

"Michael, we're all here, who could we possibly be waiting on?" Sirzechs asked, a little frustrated that the peace conference still hadn't begun. New voices pierced his ears as heavy footsteps approached.

"Don't tell me these are the guys Dohnaseek was talking about when he came back injured and melted machine bits in his leg!" Azazel laughed. Suddenly the door was opened and the vent above them was removed. A large suit of armor entered from the door and Koneko stared for a moment before feeling a hand run through her hair like it was petting her.

"You two were the ones who-" she started before a short laugh cut her off.

"Michael, you didn't say anything about what came through the Dimensional Gap and now I understand why. Secret weapons maybe?" A shot suddenly silenced the room.

"Quiet! All of you! I believe the little lady has something to say," the armor behind Koneko said, gesturing to her with a curt bow.

"Thank you for saving my rook," Rias said, standing up.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't referring to you," the man said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you for saving me," Koneko said quickly. The look on Rias's face wasn't a good sign.

"Everyone, these are the two that crossed the Dimensional Gap. Their ship crashed due to malfunctions in the Gap itself. Until further notice, they are here looking for help on their planet. Aside from telling me they're called Guardians and their names, they didn't reveal much," Michael seemed to be fairly calm about their lack of information, but almost everyone else immediately became on edge.

"You brought them here without knowing who or what they really are?!" Sirzechs demanded, growing wide-eyed and immediately readied himself for a fight. The man in lighter armor chuckled.

"If we wanted to kill anyone here, we would have come in a different way. My name is Fenris, after the God-slaying wolf." The Guardian did a short bow before taking a step back.

"And I'm Ignis, the Flaming Steel of the Last City! And number two biggest fan of, the hero of six fronts, the legendary Saint-14!" The titan stood there clad in his usual white and red Sunbreaker armor with his weapon of choice on his back. Little did he know he had his helmet on backward... Again.

"Um, Ignis… Your helmet…" Everyone laughed a little.

"So, you're not here to hurt us… I suppose we can finally get this meeting underway," Sirzechs said, breathing a sigh of relief. Throughout the talk, Fenris busied himself with knife tricks and seemed to be rather bored. It had gone smoothly and the end seemed to be punctuated with a curt bow from everyone when the wall was blown outward, an orange glow being cast over everyone as the Hunter let out a shot from the golden gun into the fallen angel on the other side.

"Ah, the villains interrupt the peace talks. How cliché. Maybe try doing it on someone who hasn't dealt with that multiple times a week!" Fenris laughed.

"Is it time?" Ignis asked, as Fenris laughed and gave him the thumbs up.

"WE'RE UNDER SIEGE!" the Titan yelled, Ignis spinning up the barrels of his Sweet Business. His Hunter brother queued up a song and pulled out an auto rifle- the Ringing Nail.

"Might want to start fighting if you wanna get out alive. Or at least create a barrier to watch the fireworks safely. I suggest fight." he said, shouldering the rifle and pushing the cape away from his Spades. Fenris smiled as he began running around what was now a battlefield and massacred anyone who dared to raise a weapon to him. The cocky smile the Hunter held on his face would have been infuriating to any of the wizards or fallen angels attacking. One of his opponents he finished off with a Blade Carnival. He dazed another and gave her the ol' Shuffle and Scat.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" they screamed, falling one, two, three at a time. The Titan barreled through his enemies without even drawing his weapon. Against opponents so weak, there wasn't even a need to bring out his heavy. Still, smashing your way through enemies can only be so fun.

"I love my job!" the Exo laughed. Each mage that was hit seemed to be replaced just as quickly as they fell. Titans were known for their stubbornness, however, leading to the continuous barrage of bullets.

The Hunter seemed to be faring just as well, only his strategy was to blind fire from cover and then surprise them with the Golden Gun. Having a weapon that shot out some slightly modified SIVA helped tremendously.

"_Allies to your left…"_ The voice he heard sounded like Mara Sov but it didn't make sense. She had no way to contact either of them.

"_If you do not like Mara's voice, then perhaps I'll take on a more friendly voice"_ Fenris gripped the Ace tightly. Enraged that this Ahamkara would take on the voice of the now-deceased Cayde-6. Riven had taken notice of the anger and apologized. After all, even if she had been taken at one point, Riven was still somewhat loyal to the Awoken Queen. Now ignoring the voices, he noticed that there were a few angels, devils, and fallen angels in the battle now. Even Azazel himself decided to participate. Once the fight between him and one of his subordinates-gone-rouge ended, the invasion was over.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry about that. I hate it when they get ahead of themselves." They all shared a good laugh and the meeting ended.

"Oh, Ignis. I've been getting a peculiar and persistent message from a 'Zavala'. Something about reporting in?" Michael said calmly.

"Zavala is the Titan Vanguard, he's my boss in a way! Did he say anything else?" Michael nodded.

"Something about making sure neither of you slays any of the gods from our world. Sounds like you two have quite the skill set. What kind of gods was he referring to?" the archangel asked.

"Don't worry about it."


	5. Good News & Bad News

I've got good news and bad news everyone. Destiny, as fun as it was, has just been too lackluster Not sure if it's the promises not kept, or the grindy nature, or the things like Sunsetting coming to the game but it's "lost its light", shall we say. Luckily, that's mostly where the bad news ends. I say mostly because unless things change and if you guys want it enough, I probably am going to be putting this story on hiatus until Beyond Light and hopefully things get better.

Now, onto the good news. The good news is that a game I recently got back into has also recently started to get some recognition. God Eater 3. Or maybe it's the series as a whole. either way, good to see it getting up there. Also, good news, me and my friends have another story in the works. One on a much larger scale and spans multiple mediums, mostly anime. Don't want to give out too much info as I don't know whether we'll publish it or not, but I'm hoping that if we do, you all will enjoy it. Lastly, and the most relevant to this story, it's not kicking the bucket just yet, so who knows that'll happen.

Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the ride so far and you're willing to join me for an even more wild ride than this one was planned to be. I'm feeling inclined to give you a sneak peek at what I have planned for my part, but I'll make that its own page. Until then, ciao!


	6. Soulbound Preview- God Eater

Hairstyle 7

Hair Color Brown

Face Option 8

Eye Option 3

Eye Color Emerald Green

Skin Color (Default)

Accessory A Extensions 4 Color (Default)

Accessory B Facepaint 1 Color Red

Voice Option 15 (Funniest one IMO)

* * *

**_"̵̢̛̯́̀͋̒͂͒̈́N̷͙̗̼̫̰̲̞̼̼̎́͘ơ̵̢̢̛͓̝̯͓͚̫̣͖̎̕̚̕ ̸̛̜̳̪̐̃̆͗́͛̚͝m̸̧͔̹̬̩͖̎́͒a̶̛͉̒̈͑͘͠͠ť̵̯̺͍͓̓̑̈̅̈́̊͒͠t̸̨͉̹̦̬̦̱̒́͋̇e̷̦̰̤͚̠͊̚̚͝ͅr̵̮̳̙̖̈́͆̐̋̐̈́̎ ̸̛̛̪͉͆̉̈͐͝w̷͚̦̙̟̘̮̫̬͐̋͂ḩ̵͕̘̻͉̤̻̫̙͓̅a̷̡̹̦͕̜͖̩͜͝t̷͔͉̖̯̝͙̞͎̹͈̋̃͆̒͠ ̷̦̘̫̼̭͆h̶̢̛̪͓̤̖̭ͅa̵̧͍̘͙͈̺̮͖̗̎͑̑̄̒̓̇̑̂͝p̴̰̪̠̬̓̓̆̓̎͌̒͌̓ͅp̸̨̩͔͇͍͗̿̈̀̌̀̇̕͝ͅȩ̴̢̩̙͎̜͚̣̼͍͆̈́̀́́̌̅ǹ̷̯̆̈͐̆̉͘s̸̡̻̞̍̾̔,̸̩͂̾̊͆̆͗̑̕ ̷̛̯͓̘̦̽̓͋̐̍̐͆ẅ̵̛͇̰́̈͑̿̉̋̈́̓̐e̵̥͓̖̗̐'̷̨͖̗͕̜̺͉͍̯͊̏ļ̷̼͙̭̒̈́̈́̀̂̐͠l̸̛͎̻͉̟̺͇̥̎͛͊͗̓͋̍̍̕ ̴͙̜͙̄͘̕f̷̧̣̯̞͖̳̻͔́̇́̋́̄̌̋̚͝į̴̗̪̤̲̝̳̫̅̇̍̒̃̾͗̐̈́͜͝n̷̙̰̲̮̥̰͇̝͓̎̑͌̍̊d̵̨̞̱͓̗̠̰͙̊̑̊̅̑ ̵̢̘̟̖̳̇̉̇̒͠ͅê̷̡̡̟͇̭̱̦̄͗͆̊̚a̸̘̹̗̰̤̜̺͑͗̂̇̑̽́͘c̵̢̛̟̟̹͔̗̪͚̭̫̍̈́̃̎͐͐͝h̴̨̢̗͔̼́̒̓͝͠ ̸̢͇͔̫͔̳͉̦̯͖̓͂̆̄ớ̷̢̡͔̪̼̖͈̂͑͊͝ţ̸̢͖͈̞̰͎̤̖̂̍̄̀̇̈̊̚͝h̶̢͇͍̼̭͍̲̠̪̹͆́̿̀̊͘ȩ̷̳͍͖̝̙̙̖̩͆̿̐̑ͅr̶̛̦̍̆̑͊͒͋͘͠ ̸̙͔̪̭̝͑͆͂͒̄͌͋͜a̵̼̖̣͕͚͑͑̾̓̇̒g̸̬̘̘̘̉́̈́͒̿͌̀̍a̴̢̗̬̲͎̦̹̰͖͎͛͐͆͒̓̌i̴̙͈͇̹̟̦̗͔̓ń̵̨͈̮.̶̧̯̤̭͕̭̗͙̗͠ͅ ̷̤̙̥̙͇̲̪̓̑̀̒̾̎̃͊̕I̷̯͒̈́͊͘ ̷̨̡͚̮̺̝̞̯̯̲͛̈́̃̑̈̉ļ̷͇̗͓̫̓͑̊͑̍̕õ̵̢̥͗͂͂v̴̨̨̧̘̙̝͍̹͑͘ė̴̢̳͌̊́́͘͠ ̵̧̛̟̱̖̖̠̘̉̊͆̆̒̓̕̕͝y̴̨̮̬̱̹̹̾́͋͝o̷̢̡̼͍̗͎͆̊͌̿͌̇̓ù̷̪͚̉̂̍̎̄͗͌͠.̸̢̩̯̣͂̀̓͒͑.̵̪̊̊̊̽̚͠.̶͈̖͈̰͆̽̉̀́̄͘͜͜"̵͙̦̱͕̩̮̲̽_**

"C'mon, let's go." The brunette blinked a few times as he was woken up, looking over at his friend who seemed to sigh in disapproval. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and make the lances of pain go away. The teen His head was throbbing as if he'd just been thrown into a wall by a Medium Aragami. Regardless, the brunette sat up and cracked his neck.

"Hey, you okay? You seem pretty out of it. Bad dream or something? Anyway, rise and shine. I went ahead and asked about our next job."

As the ravenette spoke, his companion could already tell his distress. The two sat together as he continued to speak.

"It's in a pretty thick spot. Looks like there's not too much time left for you and me, huh?" Silence filled the air for a moment.

"Fighting in ash this thick will ruin a body in no time. And if we can't work? Well, I doubt the folks at the Port will want to look after us. Eventually, we're either run out of the Bias Factor we need to live..." He clenched his fists in frustration.

"... or we'll end up as Aragami snacks or bait, and... that'll be that," he sighed, his hands falling into his lap defeatedly.

"A time-honored end for AGEs like you and me." The brunette glowered.

"Sounds like you've been listening in to the guards too much."

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen to us."

"There's the Hugo I know! Damn straight!" Hugo stood up, his hands held tight in a fist of determination.

"After all, we've got too much riding on our shoulders. We'll keep going. For the ones we couldn't save," Hugo said, looking at the wall of pictures just a little ways away.

"It's a vow I made to them all; I am never going to give up, no matter what happens." The brunette smirked and stood up as well, patting Hugo on the shoulder as he walked over to the terminal they used to request items and God Arc modifications.

"I'll look over the mission details while you take care of the items, okay Artie?" Hugo asked, 'Artie' looking back at him with an annoyed scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I don't care if any of the kids call me 'Artie' but when you do it it just sounds plain mean-spirited! I mean really, how hard is it to say 'Artemis'? Can't be _that_ hard, I just did!" Artemis shot back, a playful grin on his face.


End file.
